naruto_the_uzokagefandomcom-20200215-history
Whirlpool Academy
During Peace and War time students always start at age six and go to age twelve. The only exceptions is if enough students pass early graduation or if the Uzokage approves an apprenticeship. The Academy's primary focus is to teach civilians the required skills to become genin. Its secondary focus is to provide Special Classes for registered ninjas. These classes are to provide further instruction on general fields as well as teach special skills like kenjutsu. It is also mandatory for ninja to take certain extra classes to qualify for a promotion. All jonin must teach at least six months of Special classes. During War time Special Classes would be sporadic if not eventually discontinued for the duration. Academy Student Classes The only grades are the monthly evaluations and final exams. These are used for class placement. The final exams and graduation exams are done by three random jonin or chunin. Classes Age 5-7 * History of Whirlpool *Basics of Whirlpool Bloodlines *Basics of Clan Wars * Stamina training * Activating Chakra and control training * Beginner First Aid Age 7-9 * In-depth History of Clan Wars *History of Founding of the Ninja Villages *Basics of Three Great Shinobi Wars * Stamina training * Chakra control and building * Intermediate First Aid * Basic weapon training Age 9-10 *In-depth History of Great Three Shinobi Wars *Basic Information on Alive and Dead Dangerous Ninjas *Basics of all Shinobi Villages *Stamina Training * Speed and Dodging training * Chakra control and building * Basic three Jutsu * Trapping and Survival Training * General weapon training * Evading and Tracking Training Age 10- 11 * In Depth information of the Great Five Nations *Laws of Uzo *Important Civilians * Speed and Dodging Training * Taijutsu * Basic three Jutsu and the basic survival jutsu * Fake mission training and D-rank missions * General weapon training *Chakra Control and Building * Genjutsu detection and dispelling Age 11 -12 * Speed and Dodging Training * Stamina Training * Taijutsu * Basic three Jutsu and the basic survival jutsus * Genjutsu detection and dispelling * General weapon training *Chakra Control and Building Special Classes Each class is taught by a jounin or chunnin. Some classes are required to be taken in order to qualify for a promotion unless there are special circumstances making it impossible for them to complete a class. While classes may need to be taken to qualify for another rank most can be taken by any ninja no matter their rank. Some Classes Have to be taken with others. Classes Needed To Become Chunnin *Intermediate Chakra Control *E-C Rank Elemental Jutsu *E-C Rank NonElemental Jutsu *Tracking and Shadowing *Retrieval and Evasion *Undercover and Impersonation Classes Needed To Become Jounin *Affinity Training *Advanced Chakra Control *Jutsu Creation Theory *Traps *Interrogation (Have to be Chunnin) *Withstanding Interrogation (Have to Be Chunnin) *Tactics and Strategy *B Rank Elemental Jutsu (Have to be Chunnin *B Rank NonElemental Jutsu (Have to be Chunnin) Classes That Can Be Taken Only Once a Jounin *Assassination *Poison Creation and Detection *Infiltration *A Rank Elemental Jutsu *A Rank NonElemental Jutsu Classes for Learning a Weapon Specialization *Sword Basics *Short Sword Training *Mid-Sized Sword Training *Large Sword Training *Staff Training *Odd Weapon Training Classes for a Seal Specialization *Mediums for Seal Creation *Kanji meanings and How They can be Linked *Seal Basics *Intermediate Seals *Advanced Seals *Seal Array Creation Theory Classes for a Med-Nin Specialization *Anatomy *Poison Identification and Cure creation *Poison creation and Immunization *Basic Med-Nin *Chakra Scapels and Taijutsu *Intermediate Med-Nin *Advanced Med-Nin *Disease Identification and Curing *Uncurable Diseases and How To Handle Them *Chakra injuries and deformities